This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Grating couplers are useful for coupling optical devices such as photonic integrated circuits (PICs) to the end of an optical fiber.